Modern electronic devices such as notebook computers comprise a variety of memories to store information. Memory circuits include two major categories, volatile memories and non-volatile. Volatile memories include random access memory (RAM), which can be further divided into two sub-categories, static random access memory (SRAM) and dynamic random access memory (DRAM).